1. Field
A laundry treating apparatus is disclosed herein.
2. Background
A laundry treating apparatus includes an apparatus for washing or drying laundry, and an apparatus for washing and drying laundry. A laundry treating apparatus capable of drying laundry is configured to supply air at a high temperature (hot blast) to laundry, which may be classified into an exhaust type and a circulation type (condensation type) according to an air flow method.
The circulation type laundry treating apparatus includes structure to circulate air inside of a laundry accommodation unit or device in which laundry is placed. With this structure, air discharged from the laundry accommodation device is heated after moisture is removed (dehumidifying) from the air, and then the air is re-supplied to the laundry accommodation device.
The exhaustion type laundry treating apparatus includes structure to supply heated air to a laundry accommodation device. With this structure, air discharged from the laundry accommodation device is discharged outside of the laundry treating apparatus, without being circulated.
A hot air supply unit or device, provided at the conventional laundry treating apparatus, includes a blower configured to discharge air inside of a laundry accommodation unit, and a heat exchange unit or heat exchanger configured to heat air which flows by the blower. The heat exchange unit, a means to exchange heat with air, may have lowered heat exchange efficiency, in a case in which foreign materials are laminated thereon.